Les aventures INTENSES de Lucifer sur L'INTERNET
by Puranzy
Summary: Lucifer alla sur L'INTERNET (avec des majuscules) Dans un monde rempli de fics sérieuses étant en encore avec la série, avec ce qui est canon et la personnalité des personnages, il y a une fic qui résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur en ne faisant absolument rien de tout cela, bougeant son merveilleux fessier à votre nez. Ignorez-la et retourner chercher des fics de destiel.
1. Chapter 1

L'inspiration pour cette fanfiction me vient une nuit d'été alors que je sautais sur un trampoline vers 3 heures du matin à la fraîcheur nocturne.  
Ce n'est même pas une blague.  
DISCLAMER : Supernatural n'est pas à moi. Les sites/jeux vidéos/séries/autres cités pendant cette fanfiction ne sont d'ailleurs pas à moi non-plus.

Par une caniculaire nuit d'un froid mordant d'hiver, un jeune individu de nature discutable était allongé dans son lit, fixant, les yeux à demi-clos son très joli plafond où était collé de très belles photos de Sam/Michel/Grabriel/Crowley/InséreziciunLoveInterest. Il émit un grognement de nature discutable, histoire de bien coller avec son personnage et dit, à voix haute telle tout personnage plus ou moins principal;  
''Je m'ennuie de façon extrême, mais vraiment. Il serait bien que quelque chose m'arrive.''  
Il écarquilla les yeux, se rendent vite compte de son effroyable erreur.  
''Je ne veux pas que ça soit dramatique/horrible/douloureux/incestueux, y'a déjà assez de trucs comme ça à la base, merci.''  
Trouvant que Luci' était beaucoup trop difficile, tous les auteurs talentueux de fanfictions décidèrent d'aller faire autre chose, comme pleurer ou fangirliser. Ou les deux. Il n'y avait donc qu'une seule auteure restante, elle prit donc son temps pour écrire cette minuscule introduction avant de reprendre son histoire et de refermer le quatrième mur. Bref, Luci' prit d'un incroyable éclair de génie réalisa par Antoine-Daniel-sait-quel-miracle qu'il était roi de l'enfer. ''Ah, mais bien sûr, ma couille.'', fit la voix sortie de nul part de Crowley. Ignorant ce début de détérioration de santé mentale, l'ange déchu(tes d'eau) continua ses brillantes réflexions à l'aide de sa bonne neurone.  
''D'un point de vue irréaliste inventé pour l'occasion, si je suis roi de l'enfer, il est probable que je dispose d'une connexion internet.''

Et effectivement, sur le bureau, il y avait une petite box wifi ainsi que le matériel nécessaire pour naviguer sur l'internet. Faisant un petit sourire d'individu de nature discutable [pour changer], il se dit à lui-même, ''Ma connexion est probablement... **d'enfer**.'', il se précipita sur l'ordinateur, l'alluma, cliqua sur la petite icône lui donnant accès aux frontières de l'imagination collective et... non. Sa connexion n'était vraiment pas d'enfer, pourtant, il faisant bien attention de prendre des suppléments de fer et de diriger son pays(?) d'une main de fer. Grognant, il garda tout de même son calme, attendant avec une patience imperturbable qu'un miracle se produise.

[Un miracle se produit]

''Ah, que j'aime être un héro de fanfiction!''déclara-t-il, tout sourire. Cependant, une fois arrivé comme il le fallait sur la page d'accueil de Google, il se rendit compte d'un petit problème. Il ne savait absolument pas où aller. Devait-il aller stalker Sam? Stalker Gaby? Stalker Michou? Stalker Crowley? Devait-il stalker quelqu'un tout court? Overwatch ou Team Fortress 2? Dans un tel cafouillis de questions sans réponses, il fit la seule chose logique, aller chercher son courrier.

[2 meurtres et un coma éthylique plus tard]

Rentrant avec son courrier, il se rendit compte en posant la montagne de feuilles cartonnées sur la table, que glissée entre deux dépliants sur le communisme, il y avait une petite publicité, tout petite, bleue marine. La prenant du bout des doigts, il l'approcha de son visage, déterminé à l'intimider.

[Étrangement, cela ne fonctionna pas.]

Il se résolu donc à simplement la lire.

Bonjour! Rejoignez Tumblr! Nous sommes des gens presque sympathiques! Nous possédons une quantité impressionnantes de Fandoms/SJW/NSFW/Genres ! Nous aimons tout le monde et respectons chaque membre de notre communauté! (Sauf si tu es un homme-cis, hétéro et blanc, faut pas déconner.)

N'ayant absolument rien compris à se qu'il venait de lire, Lucifer décida que le mieux était d'aller sur Tumblr pour voir ce que ce site pouvait lui apporter comme avantage militaire(?).

[7 heures plus tard, 2 cafés et 3 bouteilles de vodka plus tard.]

''Ce fut une scandaleuse perte de temps, je ne retournerai plus sur ce site internet. Je vais stalker Gabriel!''

Il entra dès lors l'adresse de SocialNatural dans la barre de recherche. Il se connecta comme à l'habitude et cliqua, excité, sur la photo de profil de son bébé frère.

Luci' le big bag of dicks 3 : Hey! :)))

Gaby le bébé viking: Je t'avais pas bloqué?:0

Luci' le big bag of dicks 3 : T'es pas content de me voir? :0

Gaby le bébé viking : Non, pas du tout.:3

Luci' le big bag of dicks 3 : Mais hey! Je suis ton grand frère! :0

Gaby le bébé viking : Oui. Et c'est douloureux.:DD! Maintenant, adieu! 33

*Gabriel L'Archange vous a bloqué.*

Faisant une moue boudeuse inter-directionnelle, Lucifer cliqua sur le fil d'actualité, il était bien arrivé quelque chose d'intéressant/horrible à quelqu'un!

Ses yeux posés sur l'écran, il fit dérouler les blocs de texte, l'air vaguement intéressé.

''Bobby Singer et Crowley sont maintenant en couple.''

Dean Winchester :? Bobby?  
Bobby Singer : Hein?! Crowley? C'est quoi ce truc?  
Crowley : Je profite du fait que ma connexion fonctionne à nouveau! 33 :)  
Sam Winchester : Tu m'avais dit que tu t'en servirai de façon utile?  
Dean Winchester : Attends, t'as réparé sa box?  
Crowley : Et mon portable, mon ordinateur et ma Switch! :DD  
Rowena MacLeod : #TeamSony :/  
Crowley : Tu me déçois, mère. :/

Bobby Singer : Supprime ça, démon.  
Crowley : Et si j'ai pas envie? :?  
Castiel L'Ange: Que faites vous?...

Sam Winchester : Rien d'important, Castiel. Retourne jouer à LOL.  
Dean Winchester : Hein?  
Castiel L'Ange : C'est un jeu multijoueur, Dean. C'est d'ailleurs une expérience sociale très intéressante.

Dean Winchester : Okay?...  
Sam Winchester : Ça fait trois jours qu'il est dessus.  
Dean Winchester : Tant qu'il abuse pas.  
Sam Winchester : Trois jours de suite en continue.  
Dean Winchester : Quoi?  
Crowley : Je dois reconnaître que c'est plutôt impressionnant.  
Gabriel L'Archange : Je savais pas que Cassoulet jouait aux jeux vidéos.:0  
Castiel L'Ange : Je trouve que c'est un média intéressant.  
Balthazar L'Ange : D'ailleurs, Cassie, t'as Steam?:3  
Castiel L'Ange:Je te l'enverrai en privé plus tard, si tu as envie.  
Gabriel L'Archange : J'y pense, Balthazou, je t'ai pas ajouté.:x

Bobby Singer : Je ne vois pas le lien entre la merde de Crowley et une connerie du web.

Dean Winchester : Moi non plus.  
Crowley : Tu es juste nul avec la technologie, pas vrai? :)

Dean Winchester : C'est pas ça! C'est juste que j'ai autre chose à faire que jouer avec des pixels!  
Crowley : Wow, tu connais la définition du mot pixel? Je suis impressionné!  
Sam Winchester : Vous partez sérieusement en couilles, vous savez?

L'Ange déchu ne put s'empêcher de rire fasse à la conversation qui semblait aller dans toutes les directions. Il n'hésita pas à prendre un rapide screenshot avant que le statut soit supprimé, après tout, le blackmail était à la porter de tout le monde, il fallait juste être rapide. Il fût tout de même intéressé par un mot, ''Steam''. Ah? Si, Gabriel, Balthazar et Castiel avait cette chose, cela aurait été bien dommage de passer à côté d'une telle occasion! Il tapa donc sur son clavier, car la violence reste sa solution de prédilection et en un nuage de **vapeur** bilingue, il se retrouva sur le site officiel de Valve! Cliquant sur le petit bouton télécharger, il s'assit confortablement, sentant sa **valve** cardiaque augmenter la rythme alors que l'appréhension le gagnait peu à peu. Il profita donc de ce lape de temps pour en gagner et il se créa un compte avec un pseudo en anglais car il est n'avait aucun originalité. Puis, par une synchronisation qui ne faisait aucun sens, Steam fut prêt dès qu'il eu fini, Luci- pardon, TheFallenAngel cliqua donc sur le petit raccourci, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Ah, à quoi allait-il donc jouer?


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, une suite, merveilleux.

* * *

Dans un élan soudain d'alcoolisme/de professionnalisme, Lucifer dû bien malheureusement pour son élan diabolique de trollage incessant éteindre son ordinateur. Cela eu été une tâche compliquée et délicate, mais comme toujours ses vaillantes qualités faisant de lui un leader exceptionnel (ex : rien) surent l'aider dans sa quête. Utilisant d'abord son cerveau/âme/cœur/foie, il réussit à cliquer sur le logo Windows en bas à gauche puis sur l'adorable petit ''Éteindre le système'', fixant l'écran s'éteindre dans un son rétro des plus rétro, il décida de se lever et d'aller faire quelque chose de presque productif dans sa journée, histoire de bien paraître dans les sondages. Mais comme Lucifer était naturellement un énorme flemmard de niveau 42 il pris plutôt l'excellente initiative d'aller résoudre une scène de crime qu'il avait lui-même commis. Quelques heures plus tard, juste après avoir fait porter le chapeau à quelqu'un d'autre il décida d'aller s'en acheter un autre, ayant perdu son ancien en le faisant, justement, porter à quelqu'un d'autre. Il en profita d'ailleurs pour s'acheter Farming Simulator : Hell Edition pour ainsi étendre son empire (agricole) à travers l'univers informatique. Il avait à peine commencé à y jouer qu'une voix douteuse, ressemblent étrangement à celle de Crowley, commença à dire des choses obscures, louches et douteuses.  
''Je propose de renverser des poubelles sur l'allée passante, cela serait méchant et montrerai bien à tout le monde à quel point tu es une personne incroyablement désagréable et cruelle.'' Probablement dans un élan/sam de folie, l'étoile du matin crut que cela serait potentiellement une bonne idée d'écouter la voix écosaisement écosaise de Crowley qui faisant écho dans son esprit d'homme douteux. Il prit alors l'attention et le soin de bloquer la route à coup de couches et de poubelles remplies de spaghetti, cela semblent efficace, il reprit sa partie, cependant pour lui-même, Crowley (encore lui) s'était connecté sur sa ferme, faisant usage de son don incroyable, celui d'être une sang-sue. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs mit feu à toute la carte, histoire d'être certain de manger barbecue ce soir. Mais de son côté, Lucifer n'était pas vraiment content de voir ses récoltes (d'une qualité douteuse) disparaître devant ses yeux dans un tas de braise et de crème (?). Empreint d'une colère campagnarde sans nom, enfin si, elle s'appelait Xavier, bref, empreint d'une colère campagnarde nommée Xavier, il alla dans les restes de sa grange cramée comme un politicien douteux pour y prendre la seule chose épargnée par les flammes, c'est-à-dire, rien. Rassemblent toute sa détermination, celle acquise de ses débuts dans ce jeu (quelques minutes), il pris rien dans sa main gauche et se décida à aller confronter le Roi des croisements dans ce qui allait être un combat epic qui déterminerait qui était le véritable roi, le seul, l'unique, le roi de Farming Simulator : Hell Edition.

-Mais merde, pour une fois que ma connexion fonctionne, il faut que je tombe sur toi, triple andouille finlandaise., grogna le petit Écossais.

-Gnagnagnagna, regardez-moi, je suis Crowley et je suis pas content., fit l'archange en grimaçant à son homologue.

-Je ne répondrais pas à de si bêtes provocations., fit Crowley le snobant du regard.

Lucifer plissa les yeux et, dévoilant ses dents blanches par un curieux sourire, il laissa aller sa respiration, les yeux fermés. Il avait l'impression de se trouver dans un rêve, son esprit embrumé et son sang bouillonnant, il fit glisser ses longs doigts à travers cette chose cachée en sa main gauche.

-Oh mais Crowley, mon cher, tu semble avoir oublié quelque chose de très important, c'était pourtant tellement essentiel, mais comme le piètre déchet que tu es, tu as oublié. Ce n'est pas une très grosse surprise., chuchota-t-il, la voix tordue dans un début d'appréhension.

Le démon haussa un sourcil et observa attentivement son rival, il n'avait rien oublié. C'était quelque chose d'impossible, lui qui était toujours tellement attentif, prêt à n'importe quelle éventualité dans l'unique but d'être toujours celui en contrôle. Mais la transpiration commençait à couler sur sa peau, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Il y avait un problème. Il n'était pas certain d'où, mais il était quelque part.

Remontant sa main gauche vers sa bouche, le blond eut un petit rire alors qu'il desserra finalement les doigts.

-J'ai gagné, Crowley.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent dans un silence gênant.

-Quoi.

\- Quoi.

\- C'est pour ça que quand j'achète des actions à La Bourse, Luci', je ne prends pas rien.

\- Ça semblait être presque une bonne idée, pourtant.

\- Ouais, mais nan.

Le pauvre ange déchut(es d'eau) baissa la tête, déçu, il aurait vraiment aimé exploser la gueule à Crowley de façon classe en utilisant son rien fièrement gagné au fil des saisons. Dans un soupir las, il se contraint finalement à faire usage de ses droits d'administrateur.

\- Ah, merde. Bon, bah, bye ma couille., dit Crowley alors qu'il se fit bannir de la partie.

Lucifer était maintenant seul, au milieu de la route virtuelle, le vent virtuel soufflait dans les cheveux de son avatar virtuel. Il décida de se déconnecté, le jeu n'ayant plus aucun intérêt à ces yeux d'homme douteux.

Les yeux plissés, il fixa l'écran pendant plusieurs minutes aucune idée ne lui venant à l'esprit. Plusieurs minutes passèrent de cette façon, dans un silence des plus total et

Ah non.

Il y avait une radio dans le coin qui produisait des bruits que l'on nomme musique, c'est curieux, mais chacun sa sauce.  
C'est alors que quelque chose de complètement irréaliste se produit et Lucifer décida de révolutionner le marcher mondial. Bien sûr, il fallait se poser la question du comment, mais nous ne le ferrons pas. C'est donc que sans se poser de questions, l'étoile du matin entra dans la forêt amazonienne

*Amazon

Désolée.

Nous disions qu'il alla sur le site d' et acheta une délicieuse, mais néanmoins trop salée sauce soya. Cependant, quelque chose l'empêcha d'acheter le produit, ah oui, la radinerie d'un homme.

''Ah, mais c'est quoi ce pris de malade, 1,26 $, ils pensent que je suis roi ou quoi? Oh wait.''

Il acheta donc la sauce soya.

Fin.

Enfin, ça aurait dû l'être mais voyez, non. Car observez que tout était une ruse diabolique depuis le début, je vois la consternation sur votre visage ridé par trop de fanfictions de qualités douteuses en cette belle nuit aux alentours de 3 heures du matin, sortez donc, il y a mieux à faire, comme... faire mieux, je suppose. Mais comme nous le disions, tout n'était qu'une ruse, car le roi de l'enfer (qui n'est pas Crowley) n'a jamais vraiment acheté la sauce soya, aussi surprennent cela soit-il, voyez. Il a fait semblent de le faire dans un but précis qui ne sera jamais expliqué et c'est mieux comme ça.

Pendant ce temps, ailleurs.

Il était une fois, un homme qui se nommait Dean. Dean avait un nom très amusant, c'était d'ailleurs le mot anglais pour désigner un directeur d'université, qui l'eut cru! Mais malheureusement pour absolument personne, Dean n'était pas directeur d'université. Mais que venait faire un homme avec un nom qui est un mot dans une fanfiction sur Lucifer? Eh bien, c'est une question comme une autre que Jésus se posait au quotidien. Si vous ne me croyez pas, c'est normal, car c'est un fait peu probable inventé spécifiquement pour ce chapitre. Donc comme je le disais, il y avait Dean. Il faisait des choses intéressantes et dramatiques, mais ce n'est pas mon domaine, je ne vais donc rien détailler de dramatique et/ou intéressant ici. L'aîné des Winchester décida qu'il avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes, emportant son portable avec lui, il fit la grave et incommensurable d'aller sur l'internet, histoire de devenir un être intelligent, cultivé et vif d'esprit comme nous tous ici. Mais comme il n'avait jamais vraiment été très doué avec ce genre de chose (l'internet, la culture et les relations familiales) il se perdit rapidement dans la perdition du web, là où même Cassoulet ne pourrait venir le chercher. Un forum. Oui, un forum, mais pas n'importe quel forum. C'était un forum sur une série. Oui, oui, mais pas n'importe qu'elle série! Une série dont le thème principal était

Non, pas les voyages dans le temps/ les enquêtes / les poneys / le surnaturel / la haine collective du peuple pour Moffat / les complots douteux impliquent des aliens / le terrorisme / la drogue / le communisme / le porno gay amateur allemand ou même les poils au menton. Non, c'était bien plus effarant que tout cela, pauvres fous que vous êtes.  
Le thème était

les tartes.

Vous vous doutiames bien que doutiames était un verbe aussi faux que celui d'arrêter aux yeux de Dean à ce moment précis. Il passa donc le reste de son existence sur des toilettes chimiques, un portable entre les mains, lisant des pages entières et entières sur les tartes. Castiel le quitta pour du cassoulet et Sam devena chasseur de cahiers scolaires magiques de l'empire des Fruits de la passion et de leurs terribles alliées, les éoliennes.

Fin.

Non.

Mais ça aurait pu.


End file.
